Dandere
A dandere type refers to a character who is often silent and to themselves. It may be due to shyness or just because they’re the quiet type. However, when alone with the person they are attracted to, they usually come out of their shell and become more loving. Personality Often danderes want to be sociable but are either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt. They tend to fear that saying the wrong thing might get them into trouble, or some other socially awkward situation, so they say nothing to be on the safe side. In nearly all cases, however, they overcome this when befriended and tend to reveal their true selves - sweet, gentle and very friendly people - especially with the ones they love. Danderes are easily mistaken for kuuderes due to their seemingly cold and distant natures, and some can even appear to be kuuderes at first. Meaning of the Word The “dan” in dandere comes from the Japanese word “danmari” (黙だんまり) meaning "silence", and the "dere" comes from "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto ''https://myanimelist.net/character/1555/Hinata_Hyuuga?q=Hinata%20Hyuuga%20 * Yuki Nagato from ''Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu ''https://myanimelist.net/character/249/Yuki_Nagato?q=Yuki%20Nagato * Nagisa Furukawa and Kotomi Inchinose from ''Clannad ''https://myanimelist.net/character/4604/Nagisa_Furukawa?q=nagisa%20furukawa * Nodaka Miyazaki from ''Mahou Sensei Negima! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/954/Nodoka_Miyazaki?q=nodoka%20mi * Ritsu Kawai from ''Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou ''https://myanimelist.net/character/87505/Ritsu_Kawai?q=ritsu%20kawai * Seras Victoria from ''Hellsing ''https://myanimelist.net/character/624/Seras_Victoria?q=seras%20victoria * Wendy Marvell from ''Fairy Tail ''https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Wendy_Marvell * Aries from ''Fairy Tail ''https://myanimelist.net/character/33457/Aries?q=aries * Yukiteru Amano from ''Mirai Nikki ''https://myanimelist.net/character/4962/Yukiteru_Amano?q=Yukiteru%20Amano * Eucliwood Hellscythe from ''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? ''https://myanimelist.net/character/38538/Eucliwood_Hellscythe?q=Eucliwood%20Hellscythe * Morgiana from ''Magi ''https://myanimelist.net/character/43121/Morgiana?q=morgiana * Aoi Sakuraba from ''Ai Yori Aoshi ''https://aiyoriaoshi.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi_Sakuraba * Homura Akemi from ''Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica ''https://myanimelist.net/character/38005/Homura_Akemi?q=Homura%20Akemi * Rikka Takanashi from ''Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/65865/Rikka_Takanashi?q=Rikka%20Takanashi * Noel Vermillion from ''Blazblue ''https://blazblue.fandom.com/wiki/Noel_Vermillion * Sen Yarizui from ''Ben-to ''https://myanimelist.net/character/42103/Sen_Yarizui?q=Sen%20Yarizui * Akame from ''Akame ga Kill! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/63351/Akame * Miranda Lotto from ''D.Gray-man ''https://dgrayman.fandom.com/wiki/Miranda_Lotto * Jacuzzi Splot from ''Baccano ''https://myanimelist.net/character/3500/Jacuzzi_Splot?q=jacuzz * Hyouka Kazakiri from ''Toaru Majutsu no Index ''https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Kazakiri_Hyouka * Itsuwa from ''Toaru Majutsu no Index ''https://myanimelist.net/character/20532/Itsuwa?q=itsuwa * Kazari Uiharu from ''Toaru Majutsu no Index ''https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Uiharu_Kazari * Japan from ''Hetalia Axis Powers ''https://myanimelist.net/character/14791/Japan?q=japan * Mina Okura from ''Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai. ''https://so-i-cant-play-h.fandom.com/wiki/Mina_Okura * Koori Chikage from ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero ''https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Chikage * Inubouzaki Itsuki from ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero ''https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Itsuki * Hiyori Kanzane from ''Heaven's Lost Property ''https://soranootoshimono.fandom.com/wiki/Hiyori_Kazane * Satellizer L. Bridget from ''Freezing! ''https://freezing.fandom.com/wiki/Satellizer_L._Bridget#Personality * Mei Misaki from ''Another ''https://another.fandom.com/wiki/Mei_Misaki * Hifumi Takimoto from ''New Game! * Saya Endō from Dagashi Kashi * Kobato Hasegawa from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * Ryota Suzui from Kakegurui * Urara Shiraishi from Yamada-''kun to Nananin no Majo'' * Tomoko Kuroki from WataMote ''https://myanimelist.net/character/50057/Tomoko_Kuroki?q=tomoko%20k * Aoi Futaba from ''Cat Planet Cuties ''https://catplanetcuties.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi_Futaba * Kotomi Ichinose from ''Clannad ''https://clannad.fandom.com/wiki/Kotomi_Ichinose * Shōko Nishimiya from ''Koe no Katachi ''https://koenokatachi.fandom.com/wiki/Shouko_Nishimiya Characters from cartoons & comics * Mirta from ''Winx Club ''https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/Mirta * Fern Walters from ''Arthur ''https://arthur.fandom.com/wiki/Fern_Walters * George Lundgren from ''Arthur ''https://arthur.fandom.com/wiki/George_Lundgren * Diane Nyugen from ''BoJack Horseman ''https://bojackhorseman.fandom.com/wiki/Diane_Nguyen * Taranee Cook from ''W.I.T.C.H ''https://witch.fandom.com/wiki/Taranee_Cook * Fluttershy from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Fluttershy * Leopold "Butters" Stotch from ''South Park * Meg Griffin from Family Guy * Brenda Quagmire from Family Guy * Raven from Teen Titans * Carrie Krueger from The Amazing World of Gumball Characters from movies, tv series & novels * Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter ''https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Neville_Longbottom#Personality_and_traits * August Pullman from ''Wonder ''https://rj-palacios-wonder.fandom.com/wiki/August_Pullman * Farid from ''Frontier(s) * Eva from Frontier(s) Characters from games * Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club! ''https://doki-doki-literature-club.fandom.com/wiki/Yuri * Fuuka Yamagishi from ''Persona 3 ''https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Fuuka_Yamagishi * Tifa Lockhart from ''Final Fantasy VII ''https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Tifa_Lockhart * Kimahri Ronso from ''Final Fantasy X ''https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Kimahri_Ronso * Oka Ruto from ''Yandere Simulator ''https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Oka_Ruto * Elize Lutus from ''Tales of Xillia ''https://aselia.fandom.com/wiki/Elize_Lutus * Max Caulfield from ''Life is Strange ''https://life-is-strange.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Caulfield * Hanako Ikezawa from ''Katawa Shoujo Characters from other sources Gallery Dandere_2.jpg Dandere_3.jpg Dandere_4.jpg Dandere_5.jpg Dandere_6.jpg IMG 20190702 175222 309.jpg|Nagisa Furukawa from Clannad]] IMG 20190702 173534 102.jpg|Shōko Nishimiya from Koe no Katachi]] IMG 20190702 173106 260.jpg|Hinata Hyūga from Naruto Category:Dere Category:Kind Category:Shy